1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera device used for capturing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, camera devices, such as monitoring cameras and security cameras, have been used increasingly. In these camera devices, some of them are of a type which can automatically change the camera angle by detecting a subject; however, even at present, those camera devices of a fixed type have been generally used.
Normally, as to whether or not a camera device is in operation, a person as a subject is allowed to know the operating state thereof by recognizing whether or not a display lamp attached to the camera is glowing or by determining the color and the like of the lamp (for example, see JP5-252426 A).
In this case, however, since the angle of view in which the fixed-type camera device can capture images is limited, a problem arises in the conventional structure in which it is not possible to grasp to which range the image is covering, without confirming the image captured by the camera device by using an image monitor or the like. Moreover, in particular, in the case where, for example, an image of a subject is captured by a fixed-type camera device placed in a squad car, there is sometimes no time margin required for confirming whether or not images are being captured through an image monitor or the like. In other words, the problem is that it is impossible for the subject to recognize whether or not the subject is covered by the viewing field of the camera device, that is, whether or not the subject is located within the angle of view.